Stand-Off!
([[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC first series)|first DC TOS series]]) |number =35 |miniseries =The Doomsday Bug |minino =2 |writer =Len Wein |artist =Gray Morrow |colorist =Michele Wolfman |letterer =Agustin Mas |editor =Robert Greenberger |omnibus =The Complete Comic Book Collection |published =February 1987 |pages = |publisher =DC Comics |date =2285 |stardate =8908.3 |}} Stand-Off! is a star Trek: The Original Series comic published by DC Comics in 1987. The comic was written by Len Wein with art by Gray Morrow. It was the thirty-fifth issue of [[Star Trek: The Original Series (DC first series)|DC's first monthly series of TOS comics]], and the second part of the three-part The Doomsday Bug storyline, which reset the DC series leading into the events of the film Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. The storyline continues directly from the previous issue, with the at the mercies of the Romulans as it chases the deadly doomsday bug into Romulan space. Summary Log entries *;Captain's log, stardate 8907.5 : The Federation stands on the brink of war with the Romulan Empire! In spite of this, and despite countermanding orders from Starfleet Command, the ''Excelsior has pursued a fugitive Federation shuttlecraft across the Neutral Zone into Romulan territory-- --And straight into a Romulan ambush!'' *;Captain's log, stardate 8907.6 : With time rapidly running out. I have assembled select members of my crew in the hangar bay... Object: Survival. *;Commander's log, Romulan Z-1 (''Nova) class XII Battleship Predator, stardate 3/45/12'' : The Stand-off continues as we monitor the events now transpiring aboard the command ship-- -- and the waiting preys upon my crew like a palpable thing... *;Captain's log, stardate 8907.9 : Aboard the Romulan command-ship, my crewmen and I stand by in silence as the commander vies the ''Surak's log tapes-- -- his impassive features revealing nothing of what he thinks-- -- until, at last...'' *;Commander's log, Romulan Z-1 (''Nova) class XII Battleship Harrier, stardate 4/4512'' : The battle does not go well. Though it appears Captain Tr'Aet and his crew have somehow affected by the mysterious disease Kirk showed us, Tr'Aet is still an expert strategist-- -- his ''Predator repeatedly pummeling our sister ship with disruptor beams-- -- until her battered deflector shields can stand the strain no longer-- -- and she and her 550-man crew are lost to the Empire forever!'' *;Captain's log, stardate 8907.2 : With the Romulans reluctantly besided us the pursuit of the ''Predator has begun-- -- and we can only pray it ends with something less than wholesale slaughter-- or an intergalactic war!'' *;Captain's log, USS Saratoga, stardate 8907.2 : As ordered by Starfleet Command, we are currently en route to the Neutral Zone-- -- Carrying a most impatient (and unpleasant) passenger! References Characters :James T. Kirk • Hikaru Sulu • Leonard McCoy • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura • Montgomery Scott • William Bearclaw • Saavik • Janice Rand • Stephen Turner • Lance Cartwright • Lawrence Styles • Tr'Aet • Elizabeth Sherwood • Margaret Sinclair-Alexander • Lazar Starships and vehicles : • [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] • • • : Locations :Hangar Bay Races and cultures :Romulan • Human • Vulcan States and organizations : Other references : Appendices Related stories *''The Doomsday Bug'' (TOS comics miniseries) - This issue continues directly from the preceding "Death Ship!" and concludes in the next issue "The Apocalypse Scenario!". The story follows the doomsday bug as it spreads into Romulan space, with a cure eventually found in the final issue. *'Spock's mental state' - After contracting the doomsday bug in the previous issue Spock's condition continues to deteriorate in this issue, undoing the fix to his post-fal-tor-pan mind achieved by a mind-meld with his mirror-self seen in "The Tantalus Trap!" and explained in "Masquerade!". His condition continues to deteriorate in the following issue, necessitating his return to Vulcan, where he is restored to health leading into the events of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *' ' - This issues reintroduces the Bird-of-Prey Kirk and his crew first captured in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and last seen earlier in DC series in the issues "Homecoming...". The issues establishes the vessel had been kept in the Excelsior s hangar bay, and re-establishes it in preparation for Kirk and crew to use it to travel to Vulcan in the next Doomsday Bug issue, resetting events in the lead into Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Images File:BoP in the hanger bay.jpg|The Bird-of-Prey in the ''Excelsior'''s hangar bay File:Tr'Aet.jpg|Capt. Tr'Aet ChR Predator.jpg| |link=ChR Predator Timeline | before=Death Ship!| after=The Apocalypse Scenario!|}} External link * Category:TOS comics